


The Beauty of Butterflies

by LittleBrightstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Character Death, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Sad, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBrightstar/pseuds/LittleBrightstar
Summary: 地獄hos·pi·tal/ˈhäˌspidl/an institution providing medical and surgical treatment and nursing care for sick or injured people. Every ward, every OT, every ICU and every OPD smells like a mixture of blood, urine, faeces, vomit and tears.One word to describe it Hell
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Beauty of Butterflies

Three feet before him, a tall plain white door. The scent of a metallic tang from stainless steel in the open air. The strong scent of disinfectant and blood. The atmosphere was grey, dreary, unwelcoming. Nurses rushing down the hallways. Doctors arguing here and there. Tears flowing down puffy cheeks and red noses. 

This used to be a place full of smiles and laughter, though some things change and that included this. The male never really questioned the abrupt change. 

He reached his hand out to touch the doorknob when it unexpectedly opened. 

"Ahh, Kuroo, you're here early. Sorry for startling you." Said a fellow nurse, smiling shyly at the tall man before her. 

The last nurse he knew to keep that bright smile.

"It's fine, decided to end practice early since we did pretty good on our tournament." replied the male.

"I see, well Kenma's doing well. I just finished checking his vitals so he's reading for you to see him." smiled the nurse.

"Thank you, I'll see you later, Nurse Jane." He did a small wave before the nurse left. He went inside the room gently closing the door, placing his bag on a chair. 

"Miss me?" Smirked the black haired male.

On the bed, was a lean male with a bobcut, with darkened roots, and soft pale skin, holding a game controller and staring intensely on the screen. 

The room wasn't too small nor was it too big. It was the perfect size for two people. The walls were covered with gaming and anime posters. It had small plants on the shelves and on the nightstand. A small bed with a fluffy cat blanket and cat sheets. A TV stand with game consoles and game disks neatly lined on the shelf. 

"You wish." Sticking out his tongue, as he glances at Kuroo then back to playing with his game.

"Into the wildlife III?"

"Mhm."

"How're you feeling?" Said the black haired male, as he takes a seat on the bed and lays with his hands stretched to his side. 

"Fine" he quickly replies

They stayed in a comfortable silence while noise from the video game played in the background. Kuroo hums a soft tune as he feels a small vibrate from his pocket and takes out his phone.

"How was school?" said Kenma, quietly.

"It was fine."

"Heard you got into a quarrel with Yaku-san again." 

"ehh"

Kuroo feels a sudden shift on the bed, to see Kenma standing up and walking towards the consoles, as he turns it off. 

"You two should really stop fighting." He says

"Yeah yeah, can't help it. He's too obnoxious and his presence annoys me." Groaned Kuroo.

Kenma turns around, slowly walking towards the bed and collapses face first.

"Tired?"

"Mhm"

"Want some food?" Kuroo asks.

"Yea, the usual."

"Alrighty, one slice of apple pie, coming right up." says the black haired male as he stands up, walking towards the door.

🦋

Kuroo slowly closes the door behind him and starts walking towards the cafeteria, when someone accidentally bumps into him.

He manages to balance his body and dusts off his clothes.

"Hey, watch where you're goi- Alisa? Are you okay?" He says, looking at the girl eyes wide open and reaching his hand towards the blonde on the floor.

"Kuroo-san? I'm fine." She takes his hand as she stands up on both of her feet.

"I am so so sorry for bumping into you!" she says, bowing atleast 90 degrees.

"It's okay, fancy seeing you here tho. In a hurry?" he asks.

"Yeah, my mom got into an accident and this was the nearest hospital." lifting her bead up to see the black haired teen.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but she's fine, she's being treated by the doctors." She says, smiling.

"Where are you headed?"

"Room 287"

"I can accompany you there."

"Oh, thank you but you really don't have to." 

"I insist" He tells her.

"Welp, room 287 here we go!" She joyfully exclaims.

The both of them started walking towards their destination, showing some small talk and a bit of laughter here and there.

Kuroo swears he could feel the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. She has a smile so bright, it was blinding. The way she swayed her hair. Her laughter that played melodic tunes in his ears. The most gorgeous angel he had ever seen in his life.

"Yeah, my mom got into an accident and this was the nearest hospital." lifting her bead up to see the black haired teen.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but she's fine, she's being treated by the doctors." She says, smiling.

"Where are you headed?"

"Room 287"

"I can accompany you there."

"Oh, thank you but you really don't have to." 

"I insist" He tells her.

"Welp, room 287 here we go!" She joyfully exclaims.

The both of them started walking towards their destination, showing some small talk and a bit of laughter here and there.

Kuroo swears he could feel the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. She has a smile so bright, it was blinding. The way she swayed her hair. Her laughter that played melodic tunes in his ears. The most gorgeous angel he had ever seen in his life.

🦋

"Sir, your apple pie has arrived." said the black haired male, doing somewhat a wonky pose to not risk dropping the food.

"Took you long enough, put the food on the table." said Kenma, tapping away on his nintendo.

Kuroo gently placed the apple pie on the table and grabbed a chair to sit on.

The pudding haired male put his device away and grabbed a small spoon, beginning to much away on the treat.

"Geez, you really love your pie, huh?" sighed the black haired male, putting his jaw on his hand, admiring the boy in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, what took you so long anyways?" asked the smaller male.

a light blush appeared on both Kuroo's cheeks, lightly scratching his head by the question.

"I- well, I kinda ran into someone." said Kuroo, trying to hide his smile.

Kenma raised his eyebrows by the statement.

"How can you "kinda" run into someone" said the smaller male, gesturing quotation marks with his hands.

"I- ran into Alisa earlier." 

Kenma seemed to freeze by the hearing of that name, he felt an ache in his heart, but shrugged it off.

"Oh, what's she doing here?" 

"She told me her mom got into an accident."

"Oh, that's awful.." he said, in a low tone.

Kenma's heart couldn't stop aching. The feeling of a knife stabbing you abruptly in the chest, leaving you to bleed on the ground, rethinking the memories and life choices that got you to this point. It was the mixture of the envy and jealousy in one big pot, it both seemed to engulf his entirety.

They sat in an awkward silence, eating their food with the sound of the air conditioning blowing into the room.

✨<.' 🦋 '.>✨


End file.
